Everywhere
by Meiling Li2
Summary: Sakura and Touya go to Hong Kong since Fujitaka dies, they end up at the Li Mansion, and Sakura find out that Syaoran is going out with someone.. what'll happen? Plus, sparks fly between Meiling and Touya! S/S, M/T!
1. Default Chapter

EverywhereBy: Ravenclaw Angel  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Okie dokie... a CCS fic! XDD It's M/T [Meiling/Touya], so, T/Y and MeiLi fans, errr... you  
shouldn't read this! Or, beware, now, R/R!   
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for the plot!!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
Chapter One:  
  
"Touya... do you think it was good to come here?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. "Hai, it was."  
Touya Kinomoto answered. The two were in Hong Kong, since their father just died, they came here.  
"Demooo...." Sakura whined. "Syaoran's here." She continued. Touya narrowed his eyes. "The gaki.."  
He muttered. Sakura glared. "He's not a gaki." She replied. "Even though....he broke up with me,  
because he had to come here..." Her voice trailed off.   
"Look on the bright side, you won't have Nakuru glomping you every minute." Sakura changed  
the subject, smiling. Touya managed a half-smile. "You're right.." He reasoned. "Well, I guess  
we're here..." Sakura stopped, looking at a huge mansion infront of them. "Li Mansion.." She  
mumbled under her breath. She walked up the steps, Touya following, and knocked on the door.   
"I'LL GET IT!!!!" A familiar group of voices yelled, and the door flew open. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"  
The Li sisters choursed. Sakura smiled. "Hi to you too." She replied. "Hold on, we'll go and get  
Syaoran..." Feimei Li said, and the 4 sisters ran upstairs. "HEY SYAORAN!!!: Sheifa Li yelled.   
"SAKURA IS HERE!!!" Fanren yelled, and ran into Syaoran's room.  
* * * * * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The shout rang through out the Li Mansion. All the servants and maids stopped  
what they were doing, and they're heads raised up to the 2nd level, wondering what could make Syaoran  
yell so loud. "Get back to work!" Meiling Li instructed, popping out from her room on the 2nd floor.  
She ran downstairs and went to the door. Everyone shrugged and returned to there work.   
"Sakura!" She smiled. [A/N: Okie dokie.. Meiling started calling her Sakura-chan, or Sakura,   
OKAY?! Okay! ^_^ Back to the fic] "Meiling!" Sakura smiled back. "I'm sure you know Touya, my  
brother, right?" She asked. Meiling's gaze shifted from Sakura to Touya. She nodded. "Hai...errr..  
why are you here? No offense." Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Father died...and..we didn't have anywhere  
else to go, since the house got burned down, and Tomoyo's in England with Eriol, so, we figured  
to come here." Sakura explained. "Even after what Syaoran did.." Meiling muttered, sighing. "  
"Well, you're here, and you can share my room! Anddd..." Meiling's eyes went to Touya again.  
"You..can take..t-the guest room." She muttered, feeling her cheeks burn. "Which is on the 3rd floor."   
She added. "I can show you. Sakura, you know where my room is, ne?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded,  
and started up the stairs. "Well, here we go.." Meiling let Touya in, and closed the door, and   
waklked up after Sakura, Touya following.   
* * * * *  
  
Sakura passed a room, and then stopped, she looked in, and saw Syaoran. "S..Syaoran?" She  
asked softly. Syaoran Li turned his head toward the door, and stiffend. "Sakura." He replied.   
"Errrr...well, I know this might be weird. You know, me coming here after..." Her voice trailed  
off. "After we broke up, hehe..." She plasted a fake smile on her face.   
"About that..." Syaoran stood up, and walked to the door. Sakura blinked, and put her luggage  
down on the floor. "I'm...sorry it happened Sakura." He finished. "That..That's okay." Sakura  
shook her head. "After all, we couldn't have a long distance relationship. Those always turn out  
wrong." She faked a smile again.   
"I know I hurt you." Syaoran continued, putting his hand on Sakura's cheek. "I couldn't  
stand the thought of doing that. I imagine I broke your heart pretty badly." He dropped his hand.  
"Demo, I have something to tell----" Syaoran got cut off by a yell. "XIAO LANG!!!" A girl.   
Sakura blinked. "Errr..." Syaoran sweatdropped. "XIAO LANG!" A girl with black hair in  
pigtails, and blue eyes jumped in. She hugged Syaoran, then stopped, looking at Sakura. "Who,  
I may ask, are you?" She asked, glaring. "Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered nervously.   
"You know Xiao Lang, how?" The girl asked. "We...were...friends..." Sakura mumbled in   
answer. Syaoran winced silently at the word ifriends/i. "Well, you're lucky you were  
just ifriends/i, because Xiao Lang is MINE, and mine ONLY." The girl glared. "By the way, I'm  
Mei Fong April." Mei Fong replied. "Nice to meet you Mei Fong." Sakura smiled. "Nice seeing  
you again Syaoran, ja!" Sakura picked up her luggage and walked to Meiling's room.   
* * * * *  
"Really Xiao Lang... who was she?" Mei Fong demanded. "You weren't just ufriends/u I   
can tell..." She glared. Syaoran glared back. "We used to date, but we broke up because I had  
to move back here." He stated. "That brat was a liar..." Mei Fong muttered. "She is NOT a brat  
April." Syaoran used her last name, smirking. "She acts like it. She's even friends with Meiling.  
Who's ever friends with her, is a brat." Mei Fong glared. Syaoran glared back.  
* * * * *   
Sakura sighed, and walked to Meiling's room. "I knew it was too good to be true." She muttered.  
She got to the room, and opened the door. It has two beds, a desk, closet, mirror, bathroom, computer, and   
more! She sat on one bed, and put her luggage down. She layed down on the bed, and sighed. "Syaoran..." She  
whispered, before falling asleep.  
* * * * *   
Meanwhile, Meiling was taking Touya to his room on the 3rd floor. They were very silent.  
"Here it is." Meiling broke the silence, and opened a door. The room had a bed of course, a desk,  
closet, bathroom, and a shelf that contained a lot of books. Touya walked in, and put his luggage  
beside the bed, and sat down. Meiling followed, and sat beside him. "So..." She replied. "Soo?"  
Touya asked. "Sooo... I heard that... you and Tsukishiro-san... errr.. broke up." Meiling sighed.  
Touya looked up at Meiling. "Hai.." He muttered. "Well, Gomen-nasi." Meiling said in  
Japanese. "Arigatou.." Touya said back. "Hmmm, well, if you need someone to cheer you up,   
I maybe can." Meiling smiled. "But don't bet on it." She sighed. Touya grinned.   
Meiling looked at him. "Hey, at least I made you grin." She smirked. "You should do that   
more often, Kinomoto-san." She added, and got up, walking out of the room. Touya gaped after her...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
A/N: WHEEE!! XDD Done with the first chapter! I bet it's short X_X; oh well, anyways, R/R! ^^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Everywhere By: Ravenclaw Angel  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chiharu: O_O *stares at reviews* WAI! 7! XD Okie, now for thanks in reviews... nevermind xD  
  
LicyBabe2002: You should get your e mail soon, and thanks! ^_^  
  
AZNangel20: Haii... I'm sure everyone'll want to see what'll happen between Mei Fong, Syaoran,   
and Sakura ^^; And, thankies for the review!  
  
Wisdom: *Continuing* xD Thanks too!  
  
SeiSei: *turns red* Domo Arigatou! ^_^  
  
Jade: *high-fives Jade* Another T/M fan! XDD Thanks!  
  
lunagreen: ^_^ Heh.. I'm happy it made ya smile, and thanks!  
  
Kawaii Little-Wolf: *Nods* Poor Sakura-chan, you'll see if she ends up with Syaoran [which she  
most likely will xD], and thanks!  
  
That's all! now for the fic!  
*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
Chapter Two:  
  
That night, Mei Fong April glared up at the ceiling, laying in her bed . "Kinomoto-san..."  
She muttered. A few hours before, at dinner time, Sakura SURE made a big performance. She was  
polite to Yelan, and the sisters, Meiling, Syaoran, and Touya of course. Mei Fong even saw  
Syaoran smile when Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran did blush too. "Okay, Mei, calm down... You're  
just..." She stopped. "Jealous..." She added, and sighed. "Jealous...Mei Fong April never gets  
jealous..." Mei Fong said to herself.   
"Jealous? I knew it," Meiling Li smirked, and walked into Mei Fong's room. Mei Fong sat up  
and narrowed her eyes at the Li. "Brat." She said under her breath. Meiling heard and narrowed  
her eyes at Mei Fong. "How am I a brat?" She asked. "Well, first of all, you get anything you  
want. Second, you're in the popular group. Third, that Kinomoto boy was staring at you all  
through dinner." At this, Meiling blushed. "And fourth---" "I get it." Meiling glared.   
Mei Fong smiled. "You should." She replied. "Matte...." Meiling muttered. "Touya was staring  
at me all through dinner?" The girl asked. Mei Fong nodded. "Yep." She answered. Meiling blushed.  
"It's obvious he likes you." Mei Fong rolled her eyes. "No one likes me, but they like you.."  
The blue eyed girl glared at Meiling.   
Meiling smiled. "Well, that just proves that I'm more popular and more beautiful than you."  
She replied, and skipped out, closing the door. "I hate her..." Mei Fong glared again. "Well, I  
can just say something bad'll happen to her..." The girl smirked. "Oh Key which hides the power  
of the Angel's, Acient Cards high and above!" Mei Fong chanted. "Wish Card...." "Grant  
my wish!" She called. A blue creature popped up. "Yes Mistress April?" It asked. "Grant   
my wish that Meiling won't have that Kinomoto boy, or any love." Mei Fong answered, smirking.  
"Yes Mistress." The creature disappeared.   
"Hah. Good bye Meiling's love, and her life will be a living hell..." Mei Fong   
smiled.[A/N: *Everyone gapes at Chiharu* Chiharu: WHATT??!! Harry: You actually cursed....   
Chiharu: HEY! Syaoran said a bad word in one of my old fics.. SO THERE! :P Harry: Whatever..   
-_-; Chiharu: Now, BACK to the story! ^_^] "Now, let's just see if this works.." Mei Fong got   
up, and walked out of the room silently. She crept a few doors down, and opened the door. Sakura   
appeared, on her bed, and writing in her diary. "Kinomoto," Mei Fong smiled. "Mei Fong," Sakura   
looked up from her diary. "Where's Meiling?" Mei Fong asked. "Ummm.. I think I saw her go to   
Touya's room." Sakura answered, then narrowed her eyes at Mei Fong. "Why?" She asked. "Oh! No  
reason." Mei Fong lied. "Just wondering where she went." The girl smiled nervously. "Okay.."  
Sakura muttered. "Well, bye!" Mei Fong ran out and closed the door.  
"These Kinomoto's sure aren't hard to fool..." Mei Fong muttered. She went to the guest   
room, and opened the door silently, and peeked through. She saw Touya, on his bed, on the phone.  
"How in the world..." Mei Fong wondered, and sighed. "Might as well listen to the conversation." She smiled.  
"Okay. Yeah! I'll come and visit during the weekend sometime." Touya replied on the phone. "Uh Huh. Yep."  
Touya smiled. "Okay, love you Nakuru, ja ne!" Touya hung up the phone. Mei Fong stood in shock. "It...  
it actually worked!" She squealed, and smiled to herself, running downstairs. "I can't WAIT to tell  
Meiling..." She muttered, smirking.  
  
*~Meanwhile...~* [Before Mei Fong listened on Touya's phone call]  
  
Meiling Li walked down the hallway, and stopped at a door, she peeked in. She saw Touya  
on the phone. [A/N: Mou... Touya's on the phone a lot XDDD] She decided to listen...  
"Konnichiwa Nakuru, koshii!" Touya said. Meiling frooze, dead on the spot. When she was at Tomoeda,  
she learned Japanese from people. Koshii meant love, in case you didn't know. [A/N: I THINK that's  
what it meant...x_x; Gomen if it isn't..] "Koshii?" Meiling whispered. "Then... that means..." She paused,  
and closed the door shut. She leaned against it, and closed her eyes. "That means he has a girlfriend..."  
She finished, and tears leaked out of her eyes. "Kami-sama...I'm such an idiot for believing I ever  
had a chance with him..." Meiling muttered. "Nakuru... she always clung to Touya..." Meiling came back to  
Tomoeda a few months later. "Well, now I know I'll NEVER have a chance with him..." Meiling walked  
downstairs silently, cries escaping every few seconds.   
  
*~Back to Present Time~*  
  
"Speaking of Meiling, where in the world is she?" Mei Fong April asked impatiently. She sighed.  
"Guess she's not here.." She blinked, and went into the living room. "She's not in here either."   
Realization dawned on Mei Fong, and she froze. "Uh oh..." She muttered, and ran upstairs. "She's missing.."  
She added. Then, she ran into Yelan Li. "Mei Fong?" She asked. "Yes... errrr.... Meiling is..." Mei Fong  
stopped, searching for the right words. "Missing." She finished. "Missing?" Yelan whispered. "Yes..."  
Mei Fong muttered. 'And it's all my fault...' She added in her head. "Where'd you see her last?"   
Yelan asked. "My room." Mei Fong answered. "Well, she couldn't have..." Yelan stopped. "What?   
Couldn't have what?" Mei Fong asked, wondering. "She couldn't...." Yelan muttered. "Couldn't what?"   
Mei Fong asked again.   
Then, Touya walked out of his room. "She couldn't...Do you know WHY she's missing?" Yelan  
asked, not noticing Touya. Mei Fong gulped. 'To Lie, or NOT to lie, that is the question...' She thought.  
"Yes..." She nodded. "Why?" Yelan asked. "BecauseIlistenedonTouya'sphonecall, andhesaidthathelovedsomeone,  
Nakuru, andMeilingactuallylikedhim, Meilingprobablylistenedbeforemeandfoundout, nowthat'swhyshe'smissing."  
Mei Fong answered in a rush. "What?" Yelan asked. Mei Fong sighed. "Because I listed on Touya's phone call,  
and he said he loved someone, Nakuru, and Meiling actually liked him, Meiling probably listened before  
me and found out, now that's why she's missing." She answered slowly. Touya heard, and froze. "She...what?"  
He asked quietly. "She ran away." Mei Fong stated. Touya closed his eyes. "It's all my fault.." He replied.  
"Technically, yes, you're right." Mei Fong replied. Yelan glared. "What? He is..." Mei Fong muttered.  
"Well, might as well form a search party.." Yelan replied. The two nodded.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
A/N: OKAY! XDD Done! Don't forget to R/R! ^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

EverywhereBy: Ravenclaw Angel  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~  
Chiharu: WAI! more reviews! XDDD  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf: XDD Arigatou for reviewing for both chapters! Actually, Mei Fong IS one XD  
J/K! Lol, okay...  
  
I Love Li Syaoran: *nods* Haii.. I definatley agree with ya XD Of course...Well, don't worry,   
Mei Fong'll turn around to her nice side later on ^_^  
  
Six Underground: Heh.. I'm writing on Notepad, where I can't save it in HTML file ^^; Ahem, I put *i* but without the *, and it turned to i x_x; Oh well, besides that, thanks! ^^  
  
Cherryz Angel: *blushes* Hehee... Arigatou! ^_~ Don't worry, I'll keep writing!  
  
kawaii-sakurasyoaran: Sakura and Syaoran'll get together, don't worry XD Mei Fong'll Die? Naw..   
XDD   
  
LicyBabe2002: Gomen, but I can't kill Mei Fong XDDD;;; Lol..Anyways, thanks!  
  
SeiSei: ^^; Haii.. Touya WILL find her, don't worry ^_^ Lol XDD  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
"She's WHAT?!" Sakura Kinomoto shrieked. "YOU WHAT?!" She shrieked at her brother. "She's missing. It's all my fault." Touya Kinomoto muttered. Sakura glared. "Well, I wouldn't have been talking to Nakuru if I WERE YOU! Which.. I'M NOT!!!" She replied, and stompted downstairs. Touya sighed and followed her, going out the door. Mei Fong April sighed, watching. "Well, It's more likely my fault then Kinomoto's." She said, and walked to her room.   
  
~*Meanwhile...*~  
  
Somewhere else in Hong Kong, China, Meiling Li was against a wall on a building, crying. "I knew I'd never win his heart..." She whispered. "Then why did I ever try..." She muttered. "Okay," She said, and wiped a tear. "I admit it," She stood up. "Koshiteru....with Touya Kinomoto..." She whispered, and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meiling walked home, and sighed. Then, she walked into someone. "Meiling...?" They asked. [A/N: We ALL know who that is, don't we? XDD] Meiling looked up. "Touya..." She muttered. "Meiling... WHY did you run off?!" Meiling stared into the eyes of Touya. She gulped. "Well...errr...." She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't know why! I felt crushed when I found out you had a girlfriend! Crushed! Heartbroken! Hurt! Plus, you'd never know that I'm in love with you." Meiling whispered the last 5 words. Touya stared at the Chinese girl. "See? I'll never have a chance with you if my life depended on it," Meiling replied. "You're in love with me?" Touya whispered. "Yes, but, as I said, I'll NEVER have a chance with you, I know it." Meiling answered. Touya closed his eyes. "I was such an idiot." Meiling walked off. "No you're not." Touya grabbed Meiling's shoulders. [A/N: OHHH!!! You all think he's gonna kiss her, don't you? XDD Well, you'll find out sooooonnnn...XD]   
"Yes. I. Am." Meiling glared, then stared when Touya leaned foward and kissed her. [A/N: W00T!!! GO TOUYA!!! *Cheers* *People stare at Chiharu* -_-; MOU! GO AWAY!! Wait! NOT THE READERS! Nevermind.. XDD;;;] Meiling gulped, then kissed back. Well, they were in the drive way of the Li Mansion. "Well, well, well... what do we have here? The little Miss. I'm So Popular, and a stranger, kissing. What will Ms. Yelan Li say? Hmmm?" A voice drawled from behind them. Meiling and Touya parted, blushing. Then Meiling's blush soon faded when she saw who's voice it was. "Takashi...." She glared. [A/N: IT'S NOT YAMAZAKI TAKASHI!!! Ahem! Had to get that cleared.. XDDDD] "At your service." Takashi Hino bowed. "So, as I was saying. Who in the world is this?" Takashi asked. "You never said it, and this is Touya Kinomoto." Meiling glared. "Kinomoto," Takashi extended his hand. Touya hesitated, then shook it.   
Touya let go of Takashi's hand quickly. "MEILING!!!" A voice shrieked. Sakura ran up. "YOU'RE SAFE!" She hugged Meiling, then let go. "You are?" Her eyes everted to Takashi. "Takashi Hino, you?" Takashi asked. "Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered. "C'mon Meiling," She changed the subject. "Everyone has been hunting for you." Sakura replied. Meiling sighed. "You too Touya, c'mon." Sakura said, and dragged the two into the Li Mansion.   
Takashi watched the three go in, and glared. "Soon, Meiling, I'll have your heart again, and you won't even love that Kinomoto..." He muttered, and walked off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Wheee!!! It's done! Plus, Gomen-nasi for the short chapter X_x; i gotta go soon.... well, anyway... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE!!! R/R! ^_~ Takashi sounds mean huh? Well, if you wanna know some about him... He's Meiling's old boyfriend.. ^_^; oh well, again, R/R! ^^  
  
~*Ravenclaw Angel*~ 


End file.
